


The Great Love of My Life

by iwriteshipsnotsailthem



Series: Dad Lance & Tattoo Artist Keith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (in the future but y'know), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lance & Rachel (Voltron) are Twins, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Brother, Pregnancy, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
Summary: The journey of Rachel's pregnancy with Vivian and Lance being a good brother/uncle to be
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Dad Lance & Tattoo Artist Keith [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570900
Comments: 90
Kudos: 392





	The Great Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different for this AU! Thank you for your patience ♥
> 
> I also uploaded the first two parts to my Stripper Lance AU if you want to check them out! (the first part is called Off The Clock)

**Three Weeks**

Rachel stared at the two lines, indicating the pregnancy test was positive.

Sliding down the bathroom door she slumped to the floor and sighed, surrounded by four other tests, all implying the same thing.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" She asked herself. Her head was a jumbled mess. In what _world_ was she ready to be a mother? How the hell did she even get pregnant? She was on birth control, her and Raph used condoms... most of the time.

Oh shit, she had to tell Raph.

Her and Raph were in all senses Friends with Benefits. It was casual, no strings attached. There was none of that rom-com shit where they were secretly in love with each other. There were no romantic feelings between them, no future.

Also no way he was going to be happy about being a father, because he had made it very apparent he never wanted kids. Not now, and not ever.

Groaning into her hands she realised she had more to tell more than Raph that she was knocked up. She had to tell her mama and papa and they were going to be disapointed. _Everyone_ was going to be disapointed, hell, _she_ was even disappointed in herself.

As she stood, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. At noticing the tear tracks down her cheeks she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Pull yourself together Rach," she muttered to herself as she leaned against the sink cabinet. It was hard to commit to the words with red eyes and shaking limbs.

She was _scared_ dammit. She was pregnant and knew she was going to have to do it alone _or..._

More tears rolled down her cheeks.

What was she going to do?

* * *

**Two Months**

It was easy to decide who she was going to tell first about being pregnant.

"I'm so over studying, I think my head is going to explode," Lance whined, face down on her couch. "I need alcohol. So, _so_ much alcohol." He lifted his head with a pout. "Wanna go get black out drunk this weekend?"

Lance was the easy option for more than one reason. For starters, he was her twin, thus, being her closest sibling. He was probably the most non-judgmental person she knew when it came to _serious_ stuff.

It still didn't stop her from being terrified to tell him.

"Can't," she said, eyes glued to her phone screen. "Go live your existential college crisis with your _college_ friends."

Lance pouted and sat up. "But we haven't been out together in _ages._ What's up with you? Usually you're the one dragging _me_ out."

That was true, but she had a doctor's appointment tomorrow to get her first ultrasound. It had been eight weeks since she took the at home test, and a month ago found out for certain she was pregnant at the doctors. Obviously she couldn't go and get drunk with a bun in the oven.

"I've been busy with clients," she insisted. Rachel was living her childhood dream of being a hairdresser. Who else would've been the one to Lance how to braid hair? Although it wasn't as glamorous as she thought it would be, she was good at her job and liked making people feel good about themselves through their hair.

"You sure that's it?" Lance asked and his tone was suddenly serious. It was the tone of 'I think I know somethings up, but I'm going to try to be subtle about it in a not so subtle way so you can instigate the topic'.

Rachel sighed, sat up straight and turned to face her brother. "I need to tell you something, but you have to _promise_ not to tell anyone."

His face looked a little scared for a moment before it twisted into a sly grin. "What did you do?"

"This isn't a joke Lance," she groaned, dropping eye contact until her brother grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You know how I get in serious situations," he smiled, took a deep breath and let his mischievousness melt away. "I'm listening. What's up?"

Gnawing at her bottom lip she squeezed her hands into fists. Rachel wasn't typically scared of anything, and she wasn't going to let her anxiousness hold her back anymore. She needed to tell someone otherwise she was going to combust.

"I'm pregnant."

Lance stared at her, his body tensing up and eyes going wide.

"If it weren't for the fact you look terrified, I would be inclined to make a joke," he said slowly. He moved across the couch and sat beside her. "When...?"

"I went to the doctors about a month ago--"

"A _month!"_ Lance exasperated, looking offended.

"I didn't know what to do, okay? This whole thing is kinda fucked up!"

He sighed, his face relaxing from the expression. "I'm sorry I... I just don't know what to say. Like, am I supposed to congratulate you?"

She snorted. "Ah, yes. Congratulate me on my unplanned pregnancy." Her laugh was anything but humoured.

"You know what I mean. Is it Raph's?"

Of course Lance knew about her 'little arrangement' with Raph. Wasn't really fond of it, but accepted it. Again, he wasn't the judgemental sibling.

"Yeah."

"Have you told him?"

"Hell no."

"You have to tell him."

She groaned into her hands. "I know, but I already know he's going to not want anything to do with it... _them?_ I don't know what to call it," she said gesturing to her stomach.

"Are you going to keep it?" Lance asked. She shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself. "Well Rach, whatever you decide, I'm going to back you up. You're not alone in this, even if Raph isn't around, I _am_ going to be, okay? I'll be there for every step of the way if need be."

The simple reassurance was enough to make her vision go blurry with tears.

She nodded, showing she was listening to what he was saying, but not speaking because she was going to cry and she was supposed to be the tough twin. Putting her head on his shoulder they both sighed in unison.

"At least the kid will be cute, all McClain's are always cute as hell and Raph's a babe."

She couldn't help but laugh through her tears. "You're the worst."

Lance smiled. "Yeah, but I'm also the best."

_Yeah, that he was._

* * *

**3 Months**

Rachel stared at her reflection with a frown.

"I'm getting fat," she said out loud and pointed to her stomach accusingly. "And it's _your_ fault."

"Rachel, stop bullying your unborn child," Lance's voice came out from the other room. "You're not fat, you're 3 months pregnant."

"And it's _your_ fault!" she said back at her stomach. Standing on her side and seeing the small, yet recognisable bump.

"Actually, it's your fault... and Raph's."

"We no longer speak of _his_ name," she seethed, putting her hoodie on so the bump wasn't visible anymore.

She had finally told Raph, which ended as well as she assumed. He gave no shits, practically cut contact and said he wanted nothing to do with it. Which was _fine_ by her. Fuck him. She didn't need him. The baby certainly didn't need them either.

Now she was getting ready to go tell her family, who were probably going to have mixed reactions. But she had made her decision. She was keeping this baby, it was going to stay _her_ baby and she was going to cherish them. There was no way she could get rid of it, she was already so smitten with them, humming to them as she walked around her apartment, touching her belly on instinct... she was enamoured by the little person inside her.

"Breathe, Rach," Lance smiled. You're going to be fine. We're going to eat food-"

Her stomach lurched and before she knew it, she was throwing up on Lance's shoes.

Lance stared at his feet, highly horrified and if it weren't for the fact she was pregnant with hormonal tears going down her cheeks he probably would be screaming by now.

"I'm going to tell mama that the thought of her cooking made you throw up on my shoes."

Rachel wiped her hand over her mouth and turned around. "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

"Whatever spewy, at least get me a towel first."

Of course her family were surprised, but caring and understanding. She was just glad to have Lance by her side to keep her grounded the whole way.

* * *

**4 Months**

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Rachel asked, smiling at her brother. Lance walked into her apartment in his robe, slippers, unkempt hair with a cranky frown.

He handed her the pepperoni pizza and salt and vinegar crisp chips.

"Not enough. It's 2am Rach. I have a test tomorrow."

"Cravings wait for no hoe," she insisted, shoving the pizza into her mouth, unable to hold back a pleased noise as her cravings were finally sated.

"You're _vegetarian_."

"My baby gives no fucks."

"You also call salt and vinegar the 'devils flavour' of chips, and now I'm buying you a family sized pack."

"Are you calling my child _the devil?_ "

Lance rolled his eyes and sat down next to her on the couch. "Whatever, but if I'm not this kid's favourite uncle though I'm gonna be pissed."

"I'll put in a good word for you," she murmured as she ripped the packet open and grabbed a handful, gracelessly shoveling it into her mouth. "You're the best Lance, thank you, seriously."

Her genuine response must have come across as authentic as she meant, because her brother's tired frown turned into a sweet smile.

"Anything for you Rachel and my future niece or nephew," he said, poking her stomach which made her giggle.

Something told Rachel he wasn't just saying it for the sake of it. He was just as attached to the unborn kiddo as she was (well, maybe not _quite_ , but close). She knew he really _would_ do anything for them when they were born.

Her future child might not have a father, but they were going to have one hell of an uncle who was going to treat them with love and never leave. Rachel knew with Lance around, her child would never not have an amazing male figure in their life.

* * *

**5 Months**

"It's going to be a girl," Lance said for the fifth time in the waiting room.

Today, she was finding out the sex of her child. She was already regretting bringing Lance along with his competitive nature, which of course spurred her own.

"It's going to be a boy. I feel it in my gut. _Literally._ It's my mother's instinct, dipshit."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Get ready to eat your words McClain."

"You're on McClain."

Her pride was well and truly crushed when her 'mother's instinct' was wrong and she was indeed having a girl. The sting of losing to her brother didn't last long though, because now she was just excited to meet her little girl.

* * *

**6 Months**

"How about..." She watched her brother tap his chin as he thought, before clicking his fingers with a grin. "Lance junior!"

"You're the literal worst. I am not naming my baby girl 'Lance Junior'."

Lance grinned at her glowering reaction. "Lancerina?"

Rachel put down her list with a groan. "That's it! This child's name isn't starting with a L at all!"

"I'm _hurt!_ Don't I get a say in this as her uncle?"

"Are _you_ going to push a watermelon out of your coochie? No, so _no_ you don't have any say."

"Touche," he murmured, leaning back on the couch with a grumble. "Why is naming things so hard?"

Rachel sighed.

She honestly had no idea. They'd been researching names for hours and nothing seemed to click. Asking her friends and family had been another whole lot of uselessness because nothing _sounded_ right. Nothing flowed properly. None of those 'it's perfect' moments like she wanted, like she _needed._

That was until she was home alone, sitting on her couch (like she had done a lot of lately) and eating snacks (also frequently done).

Turning up the volume on the movie that was playing, Rachel hummed as Julia Roberts appeared on the screen.

"Julia McClain," she said quietly, before shaking her head. It was a habit to test out if a name could work or felt right. "No..."

She watched as Julia Roberts' character spoke to Edward (she can't remember the actor's name, whatever).

 _"What's your name?"_ Edward asked Julia Roberts.

 _"Whatever you want it to be."_ There was a pause. Ha, what a sass queen. _"Vivian, my name is Vivian."_

Rachel thought it over. "Vivian McClain." And there it was, that little moment where everything seemed perfect. "Huh, sounds good." She patted her stomach that was definitely getting bigger by the day. "Would you be upset with me if I named you after a character that was a hooker?"

There was no kick to her stomach. A smile stretched across Rachel's lips.

"I'll take that as a no then. That sounds like a plan Vivian. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. I'll just tell them I saw it on a baby list website. It'll be our little secret."

* * *

**7 Months**

"I think the coolest part about you being pregnant is that you're practically a human table now."

Rachel snickered, reaching for the bowl rested on her huge stomach. "Yeah, fuck the miracle of new life, I'm a table," she snickered sarcastically. She pressed a kiss to the tips of her fingers and pressed it to her stomach. "Just kidding bubs, you're gonna be so much better than a table."

"Yeah, you're gonna scream and shit _everywhere._ Never seen a table do that," Lance cooed, snickering as Rachel smacked her brother's arm.

"Hey, dumbass, don't compare my daughter to a table ever again."

"I'm not dumb."

Rachel glared at her brother. "Yes you are because every twin set has a dumb one and a pretty one. _You're_ the dumb one and _I'm_ the pretty one."

"I literally graduated from college with a degree in marine biology," he deadpanned. " _You're_ the dumb one."

Rachel hummed, sipping at her chocolate milk. "Shit, I _am_ the dumb one."

The twins slowly looked to face one another again, the moment they created eye contact they bursted into laughter, only stopping when Rachel hissed in surprise at the sudden onslaught of kicks to her stomach.

"You okay?" Lance asked, quickly snapping out of his laughter, ready to jump into action if something was wrong.

"Yeah, someone's just gotten a little excited," she murmured, poking at where the kicks were coming from. "Wanna feel?"

His eyes brightened and Rachel was quick to guide his hand to where the kicks were. He flinched at first, obviously not expecting the sudden movement, but was quick to relax and smile at the sensation.

"Woah, that's so cool. Like an alien or some shit. Hey lil lady," he said poking at her stomach. "You better come out soon, because _Tío_ Lance wants to meet you and spoil you rotten." He looked back up to Rachel, with one of the widest grins she'd ever seen on his face.

"First you call her a table, now she's an alien?" Rachel snickered, grabbing her brother to put in a headlock. "My baby is gonna be a _motherfucking_ Princess, bitch!"

"If she's in the least like you, she'll definitely be a princess," he said, cackling as she applied more pressure to her neck.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing other than you're a beautiful, _beautiful_ princess! _Ow_ , stop choking me!"

Rachel and Lance had spent the majority of their life play fighting with banter or on the other end of the spectrum, doing face masks and painting each other's nails.

She suddenly stopped, releasing her brother with a pout.

He was laughing still, slowly stopping as he noticed her expression.

"What's wrong?"

Lance was an easy guy to figure out in a lot of senses. He was loud, confident. The type to either magnetize people towards him or have people steer clear from. He was in touch with his emotional side, unlike most other guys their age, despite how much he might try to hold it back. A hopeless romantic who failed and tried to cover it up with flirting and hookups. Maybe a little too caring, a little too open, which resulted in Rachel watching her brother get his heart getting broken over and over again.

In saying that, she knew her brother from head to toe. Knew his little quirks, his dreams. That also meant that he knew Rachel just as well. There was no point in lying.

"I'm scared my life's going to change so drastically that I won't be able to be me anymore," she admitted. "I'm supposed to be mature, composed, put together. A _mother._ I'm not really any of those things." She noticed Lance's expression soften and his mouth often, most likely to debut that. She cut him off before he got the chance. "I want to be dumb with you. Have stupid play fights and get wasted and travel, I-" she sucked in a breath, a hand going to her stomach. "I want to fall in love. I've never _been_ in love. Isn't that sad?" She laughed a little, but it wasn't convincing with the croak in her voice and hitch in her breath.

"I'm scared I'm going to miss out on so many things..."

She had already missed things. Going out with her brother, her friends. Being young and not needing anyone else and being able to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

"But what I'm most scared of is that I'm going to be a bad mother, in general," she whispered, tucking her dark hair behind her ear.

There was silence as Rachel cleared her throat, hoping the ache would wash away.

"It's normal to be scared, I think," Lance said slowly, quiet with consideration. "And of course your life is going to change. But it's going to be an _awesome_ change!" His tone brightened, making Rachel lift her head. "You're going to have a baby! Someone completely dependent on you! Someone who you're going to love endlessly and is going to love you back. Sure, there are going to be things you miss out on, but there are things you will get to have that no one else will! And as for falling in love, well that shit ain't all it's cracked up to be." She couldn't help but notice his bitterness at that last line. "You're going to meet the great love of your life in two months, and she's right here." He gestured to her stomach, making her heart swoop.

Lance was right.

Her heart had already been captured.

"Thanks Lance," she sniffed.

"Don't sweat it. Oh, and Rach..." She raised her head. "You're going to be an awesome mother, so stop worrying."

Rachel took a deep breath and smiled with her exhale.

"I'll take your word for it, considering you're the smart one."

Lance grinned, leaning back on the couch with a shit eating grin. "I know I am."

"Don't push it," she sneered, shoving his shoulder, both of them falling into laughter, just like they always have, just like they always will.

* * *

**9 Months**

"Yo, so how's your day going baby bro?" Rachel asked Lance as she waddled down to her car.

"For starters, I'm literally _four_ minutes younger. I'm not your baby brother. Second of all, why are you calling so late? Usually you're asleep by now since pregnancy other than the amazing skin and hair, has not been kind to you and you go to bed at like seven every night."

"Oh yeah, about that," she wheezed as she opened her car door. "I might be in labour."

" _What?"_

"It could be braxton hicks, not sure. I'm just going to drive down to the hospital to make sure. It hurts like a bitch-"

" _No you are not!"_ Lance's voice shouted, raising in pitch with each word. "I am coming to get you _right now!_ " There was rustling on the other end and the sound of feet running. "Don't move, and don't you dare try to drive. I'll be there in three minutes."

"You're a ten minute drive away?"

"I think now is as good a time as any to break the law and _speed."_ She laughed at his almost irritated voice, knowing he was definitely panicking.

"Okay, see you soon," she chuckled, biting the inside of her cheek as pain ripped through her.

* * *

Once arriving at the hospital and speaking to a doctor, she was confirmed to be in labour. Lance called their mama while she was wheeled into her own hospital room.

"Mama and papa are on their way," Lance said as he entered the room, nurses scurrying around. "Oh god, okay, it's happening. Are you okay?"

"Other than impending knowledge I am about to face way more pain than I'm already experiencing, just _peachy,"_ she sneered, wriggling on the bed, trying to get comfortable. This was going to be a long ride.

"Okay..." he said slowly and pointed to his phone. "Should I... Should I call Raph?"

"Oh yeah, call him. I want to yell at him for being a little _bitch-ahhhhhhh,"_ she got cut off by her own pained sound as another contraction came.

Looking terrified Lance ran over and took her hand. "That's a solid _no_ to calling Raph. Got it."

Rachel wasn't too sure how long it was before Mama and Papa arrived and at seeing her mother Rachel could've just _cried._ She was so relieved to have her there by her side, to be there for her through the whole process. Because as amazing Lance has been throughout her whole pregnancy, there were just some things her brother didn't need to be there for and see.

Plus, she could tell he was starting to panic. He paced at the edge of her bed, stopping every few moments to check up on her.

"Stop it," she seethed, making her brother flinch. "Oh my _god_ he's stressing me out. Stop pacing!"

"But I'm _stressed!"_

"Mama, _please_ do something about him," she growled, giving her mother a pleading expression. She nodded and turned to her husband and son.

"I think it's time you both should leave. I'll update you later."

Lance pouted. "But-"

Rachel gripped the bed and sat up and glared at her brother. "I _swear_ to God Lance! _Get. Out."_

Both the men practically ran out of the room after that.

* * *

**One Hour**

Never in Rachel's life had she seen anything so perfect.

Well, no, that's a lie, she used to think she herself was pretty hot shit. Now she knew she was _nothing_ in comparison to the little baby girl in her arms.

Vivian had been cleaned, put in a tiny little onesie and swaddled in a blanket and placed on Rachel's chest. So small, tiny and all hers.

The overwhelming amount of love she held for this tiny little person was astonishing. Lance was right, this tiny little person was providing her with so much love already. She would never be able to love any man more than she loved her daughter. Her cute little daughter with a soft tuft of dark hair, tanned skinned, blues eyes and button nose, face scrunched up as she quietly snuggled into her skin.

She was the most precious thing Rachel had ever laid eyes on, she never wanted to leave her side, to say she was obsessed with her already was an understatement.

"You did so well, _mija_ ," her mama said, pressing a tear filled kiss to Rachel's forehead, then one to Vivian's who squirmed, making a squeaky noise. "Lance and your papa want to come in, is that okay? Veronica, Marco, Luis, Lisa and the kids are on their way."

"Yeah," Rachel said, her voice croaky from either being husked over with emotion or from screaming through the worst of the pain that already felt a lifetime away.

Her mama smiled, moved away and then came back a few minutes later with her papa and twin brother, both their eyes wide with awe as they saw the baby.

Her papa approached first, wiping away his tears. "Oh, my. My baby has a baby," he laughed despite crying. It was rare to see him so emotional. Lance on the other hand...

"You were right," he cried, sniffling and wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "She isn't an alien, she really is a little princess."

Rachel laughed more, wincing at the pain but unable to help it, especially as her brother cried harder.

"You're such a baby," she laughed, but understood the tears. The love was so overwhelming, all she wanted to do was sob.

He raised a hand to high five her. "Good job my twin, she's perfect." Rachel laughed, raising her hand to firstly wipe her wet face before high fiving her brother. Vivian wriggled a little at the movement, making another soft sound that had everyone's hearts soaring.

"Hey," their mama said, gaining her twin's attention. When they looked they saw the camera pointed in their direction. "Smile, we need to have some photos of such a precious day."

Lance wrapped his arm around her and they both smiled with their big matching smiles, although Rachel's was a little less enthused. She was exhausted.

They all hung out quietly for the next half an hour, just observing the new person in their life that they all already adored.

Rachel was seconds from dozing off into a light sleep when Lance poked her awake.

"Not saying you don't need your sleep, because you do, but can I hold her? I wanna dance with my new niece."

"Dance?" Rachel asked, arching her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I want to be the first boy she dances with!" Lance said like it was obvious. Rachel chuckled as she handed Vivian over to her brother, knowing he would take her with practiced care, Vivian wasn't the first baby he had held, he had plenty of experience with Sylvio and Nadia.

Fondly she watched her brother move around the room in rhythm of the soft, melodic music in the background that played from his phone. He smiled down at his new niece, grin growing as he swayed her carefully around. It was genuinely one of the sweetest things she'd ever seen in her life.

One day, when Lance was ready, he was going to make an incredible father.

Not that she'd ever tell him that.

She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, knowing her daughter was in the safest hands she could possibly be in.

* * *

**Two Weeks**

"And if anything were to happen to you?" The family lawyer asked as they adjusted her daughter's forms and her will at the advision of her parents.

"Oh, easy," Rachel smiled, looking down at her bundle of joy who slept in her arms. "If anything were to happen to me, I want my brother Lance McClain to look after Vivian."

The woman smiled and handed her a document to sign.

Which she did, happily.

* * *

**Three Weeks**

Three magical weeks had passed since Vivian had been born. There were so many challenges she had faced already, with so many more to come in the future.

But she had never been happier.

Despite the vomit, poop and lack of sleep, being a mother had been the best thing to ever happen to her. So much so, she couldn't even find herself to feel ill of Raphael who hadn't even made an effort to see his daughter, because he was a part of the reason she had this beautiful child in her arms.

After her feed and burp it was time for a nap. Hopefully, if Vivian stayed down for long enough, she herself would be able to have a nap too.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" she asked her sleepy baby quietly, humming happily as she walked to the nursery.

It wasn't much. A small room that managed to fit the cot and a few other essentials. She wasn't exploding with money, but had enough to get by.

"Well hello there," Rachel grinned as Vivian's eyes opened as a yawn escaped her lips. "Tired huh? I feel you on that one." She began to walk around the room, rocking the newborn who was close to falling asleep.

"You know Vivi," she started, fingers attentively going through her daughter's wispy hair. "I used to be very scared to be your mother. I still am a little bit. But I promise you I'm going to do my best. I might make a few mistakes along the way, but believe me when I say I'm very excited to be your _mami_. Your Tío Lance said to me that you were going to be The Great Love of my Life, and he was right... for once. He might be a bit silly at times, but he is quite wise."

She tapped her forehead, finger smoothing down the bridge of her nose until she reached the tip of her perfect little nose.

"You're all I need to be happy. I know it's just me, and some other kids have two parents, but I assure you I'm going to give you so much love that I'm all you're going to need."

She smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her precious forehead before leaning down to lay her daughter in the cot.

"Sweet dreams my love, and when you wake up, I'll be here waiting, so excited to see you again. I love you, The Great Love of My Life."

Her heart ached so happily as she watched her daughter's eyes close. Reluctantly, she turned away, turned off the lights and closed the door behind her, allowing her baby to sleep.

If Rachel had known it was going to be the last time she was to ever see her daughter's face she might've stayed longer. Just to watch Vivian's face that closely resembled hers, the way her chest moved up and down with each breath and to know the life she had brought into the world was so perfect.

But she didn't know. At least she left that nursery with her heart full of endless love, not an ounce of regret and filled to the brim with pride and happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am ~sorry~
> 
> We'll be back with cute klance + Vivian next time I promise!
> 
> Feel free to comment some suggestions for future parts to this series and I'll see you next time!
> 
> Another reminder that the first two parts to my Stripper Lance AU are out as well 🥰🥰


End file.
